Heroes of Olympus Fanfiction: Jason Prologue
by edelsage
Summary: Before the events of the Lost Hero, and even before the Titan War, Jason Grace had always been in Camp Roman. But what really happened to Jason on those times?  Told in Jason and Reyna's perspectives
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I decided to do a prologue on Jason Grace's behalf, with his story back when he was still in the Roman Camp. This was set back when he just started 'becoming' a warrior.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes of Olympus or any of the characters in the story. I'm NOT Rick Riordan or anything.**

**Chapter 1:**

Jason was having a hard time getting in.

The ventis were advancing on him, and every slash he does only passes through them. They got angrier, brewing a huge tornado, and setting it to attack him. Jason got lucky though, as he neatly dodged the wind and ran forward the monsters.

_I need help! _he yelled in his mind, since he had no choice but to get one. Eventually, he smelled the metallic scent of a storm, as he raised his rusty sword in the air. The ventis were taken aback by his action, but they were too late to realize what he was doing. Lightning surged through them, as they screamed and dissolved into thin air.

Jason collapsed, feeling the exhaustion spread through his body. He'd been fighting those monsters for quite a while now, and that left him with a tired body. But what he was wondering was, how did he summon that light? Moreover, where did he get it?

_That is your power, pup, _a female voice said. Jason turned, afraid he might see another monster, but instead saw a she-wolf standing on a huge rock, a few metres away from him.

_Child of Jupiter, you have succeeded on your test. You may proceed to the camp, _the she-wolf said, pointing her nose to a glowing door. Jason hesitated, thinking of what he will find on the other side.

_Pup, _the wolf curled her lips. _What lies ahead is your fate. Do not show weakness, and do not fail my belief in you, son of Rome. _Without another word the wolf vanished, leaving Jason shaking at her words.

I have to do this, he thought fiercely. Then he stepped in the door and into the blinding light.

"Child, what is your age," the stern man asked. Actually, he was a faun, with his goat legs and stature. Jason looked down on the ground.

"I'm six," he said meekly, tracing the soil with his feet. The faun grunted, and shoved Jason into a booth. There a tired-looking was waiting, holding a marble slate.

"Jason Grace," she mumbled, writing something in the slate. Then she her eyes widened in shock. She nearly dropped the slate she was holding.

"You're, y-you're—" she stuttered, pointing at Jason shakily like he just turned into a monster. Jason was taken aback, but he decided to keep his mouth shut. He mustn't speak out of turn. That was what Lupa, the she-wolf goddess said.

"Son of Jupiter," she breathed, then scribbled furiously on the slate.

"You must gain tattoos," she said urgently, taking Jason and putting him into a chamber. The chamber smelled metallic, with lots of glowing orbs and cool-looking dagger was floating in the center, its blade gleaming.

"Gods, we will begin the initiation," she said, placing Jason's right arm on the marble table. He was getting nervous, sweat breaking and his forehead. He winced when he saw the dagger was pointing at his forearm.

"Dear, this will hurt. But this have to be done," she said without any hint of warmth in her voice. Jason flinched when the dagger drew blood on his arm, and yelped when he felt the burning sensation, like it was burning itself onto his skin.

"Don't move. This will only take a bit." Jason bit his lip to keep himself from screaming for the pain. Oh Gods, the pain was intense. He felt numb after the lady finished it. She wrapped it in a clean thick bandage and instructed Jason to remove it in at least a month. He only nodded silently, as he could feel his mind silently screaming at the sensation.

A faun, lead him to a cabin. It was designed with volts, an SPQR sign on the right, and a marble eagle on the top. It didn't feeling welcoming, but yet again he was reminded he will be alone in that cabin.

"Son of Jupiter, this will be your cabin," the faun said, pointing at the marble door. Jason gulped, feeling more and more nervous as he got near the door.

He dreaded the morning when he will start the drills and training.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You must not show fear, _especially_, when the enemy is bigger or stronger than you. Keep calm, and analyse their movements. _Incipere ._" Jason, gulped, looking at the enemy before him. He was at least a year older, angry-looking and holding a spear about his size. He moved to Jason, all offense, no defence. But Jason swiftly, elbowed him and knocked the kid off his feet within seconds. He tried to keep his expression calm, but inside he was shaken up.

"_Euge puer. _Jason Grace, you have done remarkably well. _Deinde pergatis adversario_," the instructor said, boring his eyes into Jason's opponent coldly. He almost cried, but wiped his tears and walked away with his spear. Jason nodded quickly and ran into the next battlefield.

Today they are doing basic Legion training. As kids like Jason are young and new, they were trained the simplest and basic facts of battling: never show fear. Analyze the opponent. Maintain a stoic face. It was hard for them, as they get a single lash for every time they whimper or fight sluggishly. It was Pluto on here.

The next boy Jason battled was about his age, with curly brown hair and a cheeky smile. He would've been scolded if the instructor was looking. But it didn't bother Jason much. Actually, he was glad that not everyone has tried to devoid their emotions. As Jason striked and slashed, the boy dodged and prevented his slashes. Jason almost summoned lightning again, nearly forgetting that it was only physical battle. The boy even smiled as he jabbed in the ribs by the back of Jason's sword. They were evenly matched, until he noticed that the boy's left leg moves slower than his other leg and was not in pace. That gave the opportunity for Jason to kick the boy's leg and damage him long enough for Jason to point his sword at his throat. Instead of crying or getting angrier, however, he just grinned, showing dimples. Jason couldn't help but grin too, despite the bruises and scars they attained from each other. Then when they heard the instructor's footsteps, they made themselves expressionless.

"Ah, Jason. Another win for you," he congratulated, nodding his head approvingly. "And you, child," the instructor turned to the other boy. "_Magis requiratur disciplina_. You may now eat in the dining hall." Then he walked away without another word.

"Bobby," the kid grinned, shaking hands with Jason. After their supposed fight, he didn't seem bothered by being beaten by Jason. In fact, Jason smiled, glad that Bobby was a good sport.

"Jason."

"Uhuh. I've seen you battle before. That was so awesome!" Bobby said enthusiastically. Jason mumbled a word of thanks.

"BOBBY! LET'S GO EAT I'M HUNGRY!" a girl's voice shouted. The boys turned to see a girl with red hair in braids and waving to them.

"Jason, this is Gwendolyn. Gwen, that's Jason." Bobby introduced them to one another. Jason studied Gwendolyn, fascinated by her fiery red hair. Gwendolyn however, watched him up and down with big eyes.

"Hi," Gwendolyn said to Jason meekly, blushing as she broke eye contact with him. "You are good with swordfighting!" The boys didn't get her reaction at all.

"Come on Jason, we have to eat now! I'm starving, and so is she!" Bobby whined, and Jason couldn't help but smiled at his complaints. Gwen tugged Jason's arm, holding his hand into hers.

"Let's go," she said, with a strange twinkle in her eyes. He was slightly uncomfortable, but nevertheless want to get to know Gwendolyn and Bobby.

And then they walked into the mess hall, with Jason feeling like he earned new friends today.

**OOPS! I'll have to translate my Latin next time!  
><strong>

**I know, I know, that's a little too fast. But up next is a little time-skip, told in Reyna's perspective. (Plus you might think Gwen has a crush on Jason—but come on! They're only six on this chapter! It will fade away because, as we know, Reyna will be Jason's main love interest.)**

**Please review! Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

6 years later…

**Reyna**

"Welcome to the camp."

Reyna turned around. There was a blonde girl smiling at her. She held her hand out, and Reyna shook it, confused. Despite the camp looking not so friendly, the girl acted like she was familiar with Reyna.

"I'm Hazel, daughter of Trivia," she said. "And you are?"

"Reyna. I'm Pompona's…daughter." Reyna still couldn't get used to the fact that her mother was a _goddess. _A year ago, she was like any normal kid, worrying only about her phone and her friends. Or whether she can go to a party. But now, everything was revealed when a big she-wolf came to her in a dream and told her true heritage. Shoot! Even her father knows about it, and told her to go to this camp.

"I should give you a tour," Hazel said, tugging her arm to a marble building. Reyna found herself staring at the carvings and the writings on the walls and ceiling. Hazel was strangely warm and open to her as she learned of the different gods and goddesses, including her own mother, Pompona, goddess of plenty. She wonders what she could do with having a mother like her.

"How old are you?" Hazel asked suddenly, snapping Reyna out of her trance. She was an only child, and now at middle school if it wasn't for the wolf's interference.

"Twelve," she said firmly. "I'm twelve."

"Same age as me!" Hazel said cheerfully. She babbled about how she was supposed to get a teddy bear while Reyna only half-listened. She thought about her dad keeping secrets from her, and how this seemed impossible.

"Aren't you a least bit surprised when they said, 'hey your mom is a goddess. Come with me at camp, where we will do fun fun things!" Reyna said. Hazel laughed.

"Yeah, I went a little crazy, but it's fine now. I mean, it's so cool to have a mom who can do magic and you found out you can do it too!" Hazel's face brightened, clapping her hands together. Reyna thought of how she could be a good friend if they were close enough.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends!" Hazel lead Reyna to a teal colored tent, about the size of an average house.

"Guys! This is Reyna! She just came to the camp!" Hazel called inside. Reyna went in and looked at them guardedly.

A girl with red hair was hugging Hazel and waved at her direction; a boy with curls waved at her as he unsheathed his knife from his belt. Then Reyna's eyes rested on a boy looking about her age. He has blond hair, sky blue eyes and a small smile on his lips. He looked like the boy her friends will go crazy on, and her classmates would think he was cute. Indeed he was. He nodded and went back at his station, where he was sharpening his dagger.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gwen nudged Hazel while pointing at Reyna. Hazel has a mischievous smile on her face. Reyna looked away, embarrassed they caught her staring at the boy.

"That's Jason, son of Jupiter," Gwen whispered in Reyna's ear. The king of the god's son?

"Anyways, the boys are busy with the weapons, so we should leave and continue the tour," Hazel nudged Reyna and lead her outside the tent.

"Sooo, I'm taking you have an interest for Jason?" Gwen said, wiggling her eyebrows, while Hazel giggled.

"He IS cute, and Gwen here had a crush on him."

"Hey!" Gwen exclaimed, playfully shoving Hazel. "I was six then! Six! But I admit he's cute. And you got it for him do you?"

"No," Reyna said, her face burning. She was just interested in him that's all.

"Yeah, right, I saw you stare at him," Hazel grinned.

"I just looked at him. Um, we have to go on tour right?" Reyna asked quickly; she wanted to finish the discussion about Jason.

"Okay! Let's go!" Gwen and Hazel hopped side by side, leading the way. They seemed friendly enough, but it's hard to adjust in the camp.

She wish she had enough will to go through the roman camp.


End file.
